A problem exists in field of food processing. In particular, fresh food juices and their natural water are, according to the present art, treated for human consumption by a variety of means and methods including chemical and temperature manipulations, such as heat treatments, that destroy nutrients. The results alter the liquids that are consumed and not in an altogether beneficial manner.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved liquid processing system that treats liquids for human consumption, without adding chemicals or heating the liquids, such that beneficial nutrients are left.
It therefore is an object of this invention to provide an improved liquid processing system and method that treats liquids for human consumption, inter alia, in a mechanically efficient manner without adding chemicals or heat.